El mito detrás de la caja musical
by miriko Aoi
Summary: Porque detrás de cada cosa hay una gran historia que nos enseña una valiosa lección.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Autor:** Miriko Aoi.

**N/A: **Editado.

**El mito detrás de la caja musical**

_Palabras van palabras vienen, palabras dices, palabras maldices, pero de algo estamos seguros a las palabras se las llevan el viento y son los hechos los que quedan grabados en la memoria._

_._

_._

_._

Para alguien como Sakura Haruno la definición de música era solo una maldición, una que le había robado la atención de su familia.

Para cualquier persona la música era símbolo de paz, de expresión de sentimientos y de liberación personal pero para ella esto no era así.

Su padrastro Hiashi Haruno era el dueño de una reconocida disquera, Akira Haruno su madre había sido una cantante famosa quien había muerto en vuelo de avión el cual tenía rumbo fijo a un concierto, su verdadero "padre" pues a él no le conocía ya que este se había largado con una cantante de rock cuando ella apenas había nacido dejando la bacante a Hiashi a quien quería como si él fuera su verdadero padre biológico y por ultimo su media hermana mayor Hinata que también había incursionado en el mundo de la música.

Era por esta razón que Sakura Haruno la odiaba a ella la música quien le había robado a su familia y la había obligado a vivir un solitario y rutinario día a día.

Ella a menudo escuchaba a muchas personas que profesaban envidia a su estilo de vida ¡ha! Pobres ilusos tener dinero y fama no lo era todo en el mundo y eso ella lo sabía.

Aquella aglomeración de pensamientos de su triste y miserable vida le hicieron enojar a niveles exorbitantes y con pesar recordó en qué lugar se encontraba, y por todos los cielos no había importado cuanto hubiera refunfuñado o se hubiese negado de cualquier forma había sido obligada a ir a un concierto, según su padre una banda nueva a la que él representaba, y cuyo éxito sería inminente había requerido la ida a ese sitio, maldito trabajo universitario fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar.

Solo a ella le ocurría ese tipo de cosas, había imaginado que solo pasaría un día calmado en la disquera de su padre , que escribiría el monótono trabajo de este y luego se marcharía a casa pero no ahora se encontraba detrás de un escenario mirando con desprecio como su padre la había abandonado por ella la música.

No se concentraba mucho en escuchar las melodías que sonaban ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de mirar hacia la tarima solo deseaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

Pasaban los segundos que a su parecer eran horas y su padre no daba señales de vida, maldito sonido enloquecedor que le aturdía, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados hacían que todo aquel que deseara acercársele a la hija del jefe desistiera de tan ridícula idea.

Ella pensaba que la música era una mierda, esta denominación aunque fuera producto del odio no dejaba de ser las palabras de una pobre ignorante.

_Pero bien reza aquel proverbio popular ¨nunca escupas hacia arriba porque lo que escupiste puede caer en ti_¨

Llevada por el fastidio la ira y el resentimiento salió de aquel estruendoso lugar dejando a su padre atrás, al diablo el trabajo.

Los meses pasaron volando desde aquel acontecimiento, millones de cosas nuevas ella experimento y justamente cuando creyó haber encontrado la felicidad y el amor junto a un chico llamado Sai el destino le había gritado en su cara que aun le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer ya que el su salvador como ella lo había nombrado la había cambiado por una rubia despampanante la cual era famosa por hacer increíbles comedias musicales.

Que ironías de la vida la música era su peor mal pensó ella mientras las amargas y gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Solo le basto entrar a su hogar con el corazón hecho puré y maldecir su suerte para darse cuenta que ella seguía teniendo una vida sin gracia.

Mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación escucho la voz de su hermana entonar una melodía que iba de acuerdo con lo que sentía, parecía que su hermana estuviera relatando todo lo que su garganta seca por el llanto quería gritar.

Consciente de que había caído bajo según su criterio subió a su habitación y de un viejo baúl que se encontraba bajo su cama saco el último CD de su hermana con pasos sigilosos entro al cuarto de su padre y tomo sus auriculares y los llevo a su cuarto los conecto a su PC e hizo lo que ella había renegado hacer algún día.

Escucho con atención la voz melodiosa de su hermana y sin pedirse más permiso lloro la pena del abandono.

Y la miseria de su soledad.

Cada nota musical entonada por su hermana le hacía entrar a un mundo de nuevas emociones donde con melancolía desenterró viejos dolores y los expulso al exterior.

Gritos de agonía inundaba su habitación acompañados de lamentos y por ultimo un silencioso juramento pero pasadas la horas su corazón y su mente habían comprendido algo.

Comprendió que a pesar de todo lo que se había dicho a sí misma.

No odiaba a la música al contrario.

Le agradaba.

Cuan humillante había resultado admitir aquello.

El tiempo paso luego de aquel descubrimiento, las heridas cicatrizaron y bajo la melodiosa voz y letras sentidas de su hermana le dijo adiós a su viejo amor y a su vieja y rutinaria vida.

Descubriendo a si su verdadera motivación en la vida.

Ser bailarina.

…

Para sorpresa de su hermana y padre ella había empezado a frecuentar una prestigiosa academia de ballet clásico, y posteriormente se matriculo en ella.

Los primeros meses para ella fueron agotadores pero por alguna razón no se rendía, caía se levantaba con una sonrisa, se lastimaba y con paciencia esperaba el curarse, había hecho amigos salía más seguido de casa, por más irónico que sonara la música le había salvado.

Dos brincos, tres piruetas y luego su vista se tornó oscura primero su corazón latió apresurado luego sintió que dejaba de latir de lo último que fue consiente fue que a su alrededor todo mundo gritaba.

Bip, bip, bip, bip.

Fue aquel extraño pero gracioso sonido lo que la hizo volver a la realidad, con lentitud fue abriendo los parpados para encontrarse en un lugar sumamente deprimente a su parecer, paredes blancas, artefactos eléctricos raros y por ultimo un montón de cables y tubos incrustados en su piel.

No tenía que ser Einstein para saber que estaba en un hospital.

…

Luego de que despertase su padre y hermana había ingresado en la habitación ninguno tenía buena cara, no era que estuviesen enojados era más como melancolía o dolor, no ella ya sabía era las mismas caras que traían el día que su madre había muerto.

Definitivamente no quería oír lo que de seguro ellos le iban a decir.

A pesar de la noticia no me sentía desbastada como se suponía que debía estar mi hermana preocupada decía que yo estaba pasando por aquellas fases de negación, evasión y aceptación pero lo cierto era que no sentía que fuera cierto.

Había aprendido a ser conformista y si la vida quería que esto me sucediera lo afrontaría.

Tenía un tumor cerebral y realmente ni mi familia ni yo ni mucho menos los millones de médicos que mi padre y hermana me había obligado a visitar tenían la noción de cuánto tiempo me quedaba para seguir caminando en este mundo y pasar al otro a realizar mi fila a las puertas con san Pedro.

Pasaron varios días luego de que me enterara que estaba a punto de morir así que luego de liar con mi familia volví a mis clases de ballet , cada día me esforzaba al máximo quería antes de morir dejarle un buen recuerdo a mi familia y de paso hacer algo que quería.

Ser la protagonista de una pieza.

Las semanas trascurrieron sin alguna novedad resaltante solo que mi hermana había retomado sus planes de boda con el retrasado de su novio ella deseaba que fuera su madrina así que tenía la boda pautada para dentro de tres meses.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo al fin lo había conseguido esta noche protagonizaría su primer musical, el olor a laca y perfume de rosas inundaba el camerino donde todos los bailarines se preparaba para la acción.

Algunas de sus compañeras practicaban sus rutinas, otras hablaban amenamente ella pertenecía al grupo de las nerviosas, sus manos le sudaban y su corazón martillaba con fuerza, todos esos desapareció cuando llamaron al elenco su cuerpo enfrió y la adrenalina se apodero de su ser era hora de dar un buen espectáculo.

El show apenas comenzaba.

Subido el telón una suave música era tocada por la filarmónica contratada para esa ocasión, los aplausos de introducción le inyectaron la dosis restante de adrenalina a su cuerpo.

Todos los bailarines empezaron a realizar sus rutinas y mientras ella daba una pirueta al compas de aquella pieza sus verduscos ojos impactaron con un par de ojos carbón que le miraba con curiosidad en ese momento su corazón latió a prisa y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, el calor se apodero de sus mejillas y bajo la mirada de aquel sujeto de mirada misteriosa bailo con gracia y alegría inimaginable.

Su corazón latía glorioso y alegre ella se había enamorado a primera vista.

Apenas termino de bailar salió como loca de los camerinos con la esperanza de conocer a aquel joven de mirada oscura pero eso jamás ocurrió ya que fue intersecada por su familia quienes muy alegres la felicitaron y la llenaron de todo el amor que ella siempre había soñado obtener.

Era la cuarta semana del musical y como hacia cuatro sábados allí estaba el sentado en primera fila no sabía si era yo pero desde un par de presentaciones mientras baila compartía con el miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que le vio el ya nunca más había ido a verle y eso la entristecía porque apenas hace un día se había enterado de algo realmente frustrante.

Se había enamorado de un extraño.

Esa era la última noche del musical y por dentro solo deseaba ver a aquel dios de ojos y melena azabache.

Mientras danzaba solo rememoraba lo poco que le había visto, en última pirueta miro al público pero todo siguió igual él no estaba.

Los aplausos inundaron el salón con las debidas reverencias al público se despidió, al caer el telón la tristeza y el cansancio la hicieron caer en un sueño profundo.

Con su último aliento sonrió y se despidió de su amor desconocido de su enigmático caballero de ojos carbón.

…

El Sasuke Uchiha a pesar de su personalidad frívola y seria amaba la música le apasionaba tanto que sabía tocar diversos instrumentos entre ellos se encontraba el clarinete, el cello, el violín, la viola, la batería, el piano y la guitarra, aun teniendo tanto apego por la música era un joven empresario encerrado a un mundo impuesto por la tradición familiar.

Él era el hijo menor de la acaudalada familia Uchiha, dicha familia era la pionera en cuanto a invenciones tecnológicas, era llamado por muchos un joven prodigio solo por haberse graduado en la universidad a la corta edad de dieciocho años.

Pero a pesar de tanto éxito el solo anhelaba salir de aquel lugar tan ajetreado y quitarse su sofocante traje de diseñador, pero como rezaba aquel popular dicho "uno nunca tiene lo que quiere".

Esa tarde había salido de su oficina y como era de esperarse se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho, el calor lo agobiaba y maldijo por décimo novena vez a su rubio amigo quien lo había citado en aquel parque tan caluroso. Con sumo cuidado se deshizo de aquel asfixiante saco y aflojo un poco su corbata. Ya sentado en una de las bancas que habían en aquel lugar, concentro su tiempo en observar lo que había su alrededor podía ver a algunos niños jugando, parejas tomadas de la mano y gente trotando o paseando a canes, cuando estuvo a punto de desistir de esperar a su retrasado amigo diviso que este caminaba hacia él.

Tenía el rostro demacrado y al sentarse junto a él ni siguiera le llamo teme como era su costumbre.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porqué de su estado este solo lo soltó.

—Hinata ha retrasado nuestro matrimonio.

Valla que era grave el asunto peso el mientras escuchaba como Naruto le relataba lo ocurrido.

Todo lo que Naruto le contaba era realmente triste pero creo que gracias a que el mismo había hablado había entendido los motivos por los cuales su novia había retrasado el matrimonio sin siquiera dejarme hablar llamo a su novia y le pidió que se reunieran estaba seguro que él se disculpara con ella y le daría su apoyo después de todo no todos los días te dicen que tu hermana menor está a punto de morir.

…

Había pasado una semana de eso y a pesar de que trabajasen juntos no lo había visto hasta este momento.

Su rubio amigo había entrado a la oficina liando, saltando y sonriente como colegiala.

—Hinata dio fecha para nuestro matrimonio —anuncio el muy pesado.

—Felicitaciones ahora largo— sentencie serio.

—Mou sasu-chan esa no es la manera de tratarme sé que estas celoso de mi hina-hime pero no te preocupes aquí en mi corazón hay un lugar para ti.

Con una vena en mi cien fruncí lo más que pude mi seño y lo mire terroríficamente ante este acto con una sonrisa pude notar que el rubio se estremeció y comenzó a temblar.

—Maldito teme egocéntrico solo me estaba jugando no me hagas daño tu eres mi padrino de matrimonio aparte no puedes hacerle eso a mí Hinata—Susurro el rubio temblando.

—Largo de aquí antes de que deje a la pobre victima sin novio.

—Teme Idiota— chillo el rubio y antes de siguiera dejarme hablarme lanzo un sobre y de la puerta solo grito que era un pase al ballet según chillo la hermana de su novia protagonizaría un musical.

…

Los reflectores apuntaron a una chica delgada y algo bajita de gracioso rostro cual niña y de tierno pero extraño cabello rizado rosa, la música sonaba y de un segundo a otro su mirada verdusca colisiono con la mía que belleza más inhumana aquella extraña me tenía bajo un potente hechizo del cual no quería salir.

Para mi desgracia el musical termino y toco dejar aquel paraíso recién encontrado mi padre había llamado para anunciarme que había tenido un par de problemas en la empresa.

Desde ese día vine todos los fines de semana a ver a mi diosa bailar por alguna que otra razón nunca pude hablar con ella como lo tenía planeado pero hoy hablaría con ella y que fuera lo que el destino dictara.

…

Hinata junto a su prometido Naruto se encontraban en un cementerio viendo las lapidas de sus mejores amigos.

El día de la muerte de su hermana su prometido le conto que su amigo también había muerto.

Por cosas del destino Hinata ató cabos y descubrió que aquel pelinegro del que su hermana había quedado prendada era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha amigo de su prometido, con lágrimas en los ojos solo pudo reír con amargura, la razón por la cual su hermana había marchitado tan rápido era por el desamor de su caballero desconocido, en ese momento Hinata se sintió culpable por haber maldecido a aquel caballero.

Él no había dejado de ir a ver a su hermana porque él lo hubiese deseado, lo hizo porque al salir apurado de una de las funciones de ella por un llamado de su padre un auto lo arrollo dejándolo en coma por un mes.

Pero de algo estaba segura quizás el alma de su hermana fue en busca de la de su amado.

A sí que luego de hablarlo con la familia del chico había decidido que las tumbas de ambos se encontraran cerca.

…

En la repisa del cuarto de Sakura se encontraba un dibujo a carbón del rostro de él, al mismo tiempo en el escritorio de Sasuke había enmarcado un trozo de periódico donde aparecía ella en pleno espectáculo.

Cuenta la leyenda que el dios de la música al enterarse de esta historia tan triste confino a ambos en una extraña cajita de plata, allí se conocerían mutuamente y disfrutarían de la pasión por la música que ambos poseían.

Cuando abres una caja musical aquella graciosa pero sublime bailarina es un pedacito del alma de ella Sakura y aquella musiquilla tierna también contiene parte del alma de él Sasuke.

_Por qué no hay nada imposible en el mundo, y los sueños no solo son sueños, el amor lo puede toda asta conmover a un dios._

**Fin**


End file.
